Scion vs Superman
Scion vs Superman '''is a What if Deathbattle. '''WARING: MAJOR PLOT DETAILS FOR WORM BELOW. Description Worm's most powerful being takes on DC comic's poster boy in a fight to the death! Intro Sometimes, heroes transced the feats of mortals and border on gods, like DC's Superman or Worm's Scion. And today these two "beings" will meet in combat. For Sanity's sake, we will be using the modern Superman, meaning Post Crisis. Scion The world of Worm was a world not unlike our own. That is until the 1980s when the first Parahumans emerged. Parahumans are people with amazing powers, and none are more amazing than Scion, the first and most powerful parahuman. Although, Scion isn't a parahuman, or even a human at all. Scion is just a piece of a cosmic entity known as The Warrior. The Warrior/Scion and its partner The Thinker/Eden came to Earth Bet, the location of Worm, to complete their cycle. The Entities cycle consists of distrusting "shards", the source of parahuman powers, allowing them to replicate and refine, before harvesting them and destroying the host planet. However, complications arose when Eden crashed into earth and was subsequently killed. Without his mate, and now unable to complete the cycle, The Warrior became depressed, and lacked any real purpose. That was until he met a man who convinced him to spend his time and use his powers for the good of humanity. Because he had nothing better to do, Scion agreed, and began to spend his time saving humans and helping the world. Over the course of decades, Scion saved thousands, possibly millions, from threats like the Endbringers. But then he met a man named Jack Slash. Jack convinced Scion that it would bring him more joy to destroy rather than save. <''cut in image of London and New York burning>'' Scion agreed. Scion's rampage became known as "The Golden Morning", and was basically his attempt to nuke the multiverse. And while he was eventually defeated, he took the lives of billions. '''' Being the origin of half of humanities superpowers, Scion naturally kept the best ones to himself, and has improved versions of several other parahuman powers. Scion comes packed with your standard kit, hypersonic flight and insane super strength. But wait because there is so much more. Scion's Sting ability allows him to imbue objects with the ability to say "Fuck Physics" and allows him to bypass an enemies durability. Its Stilling ability freezes things in time at the atomic level. Scion can also regenerate by pulling in living tissue from the main body. Scion can absorb energy, and can "tune" his body to various wavelengths to block attacks one at a time. But his main attack is his energy blasts. These energy blasts are incredibly versatile, being usable on offense or defence by disrupting the target at a molecular level. Alternitivly, these blasts can also be used as a kinetic force. These blasts can be powerful enough to destroy continents. But when Scion needs to, he can use the Wormverse's most broken power: The Path To Victory. The Path to Victory is a form of clairvoyance, which gives Scion a step by step plan he can use to win any conflict, provided that victory is a possible outcome. It even gives him the right words to say to make an opponent give up and surrender. Scion's version has next to no limitation on what it can show him. And if all of that doesn't swing Scion's way, than Scion can up and leave to a new dimension. All this isn't to say Scion has no faults. His energy reserves are vast but finite. While the projection has a massive pool of tissue to heal with, it is also limited as well. While this regeneration occurs in an instant, The Warrior projection isn't invincible and can be harmed. Furthermore, Scion can not actually "think" in the traditional sense. Instead, he is guided by instinct and several precognitive abilities including, among others, The Path to Victory. While speaking of the Path to Victory, it isn't miracle working. The Path to Victory only shows possible outcomes. If the only way Scion can win is to do something impossible, than it will not work. The PtV also very draining on Scion. Furthermore, Scion has a cruel streak, and enjoys breaking his opponents. And if Scion's true body is killed, the projection is killed with it. Although that would require finding Scion's real form first. Even with these faults, next to nothing can stand up to The Warrior. Superman Post Crisis/New 52 Superman has already been covered to death, but for a brief recap. The Fight Outcome Comparison Poll Who wins this fight? Superman Scion Tie Category:What-If? Death Battles